


Rendezvous

by saudahde



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kinda, jeongyeon thinks lunch time is family time, medicine student!momo, momo just wanted to get some ice cream, momo takes care of sana, sana is too in love, skater!sana, they're dating?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saudahde/pseuds/saudahde
Summary: Sana becomes Momo's first patient after she asks her to get some ice cream.





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 am after listening to the same song like 50 times so i'm sorry for any grammar mistakes

Sana was running late, not only she was on the verge of breaking her foot trying to give her skate more speed but also she was gonna get to Nayeon’s house and get scolded by Jeongyeon over her being unpunctual every single time they met. She kinda had a point, but she should get used to Sana’s lack of punctuality, she was always late for lunch.

 

A specific ringtone caught Sana’s attention and distracted her from the road she was skating in.

 

It all happened really fast; a japanese girl flying off her skateboard and crashing loudly against the hard street. Sana felt her jaw crack and to her luck, a sharp stone made a long cut through her face. Sana learned two things from there; the first one was: never being unpunctual again and the second one was, from now on, to make sure to turn off her phone the moment she grabs her skate.

 

Not forgetting the reason of the accident, after she landed with a heavy thud she started looking frantically for her phone (if it was still functioning of course). _Apparently not everything broke_ , she thought as she thanked every existent god for not destroying her phone in a million pieces. She scrolled past all her notifications, including her friend’s texts, until she got to the only thing that mattered.

 

_One text from Momo:_

_"Hey, I know you left a few hours ago but i was wondering if we could grab some ice cream after lunch? It’s okay if you’re tired or have another plans"_

 

Sana regretted immediately smiling after reading the text, a numbing pain made it’s way through Sana’s jaw and almost teared up due the pain. The adrenaline from the moment had passed and even though it was some of that left that prevented her from fainting, she knew she had to rush to the hospital before that passes and she faints due to her injuries.

 

Of course she didn’t.

 

Sana stood up as she could, grabbing her ribs and inhaling profusely, thing she regretted immediately. Apparently she was making more bad decisions each minute that passed. Her phone back in her pocket, she ignored the stinging on her face and rode her skateboard, barely thinking clearly, she only had one thing in mind.

 

 

 

Sana can’t remember what happened after Momo greeted her with a sleepy expression on her face, she still was in her pajamas and was holding a cup of hot chocolate, which dropped immediately the moment the older girl saw her jaw in a position it wasn’t natural and a big trace of blood through her face. Momo grabbed Sana before she fell on her knees, not caring about the blood nor the cry of pain the injured girl let go the moment she felt her ribs being pressured. The adrenaline had finally passed and Sana blacked out in Momo’s sofá.

 

The first thing she noticed was the taste of blood in her mouth, the second was the soaring pain on her ribs and the third one was the sound of Momo’s voice, louder than normally was, Sana caught a piece of the conversation; _Of course I cannot leave her here. Yes, I cleaned the wound, what kind of medicine student do you think I am?_ and _If professor Kang would’ve seen me she would’ve come here to beat my ass._

She passed out again.

 

Sana woke up to a loud sound coming from her left, ignoring the blurry vision she recognized the person on her left as Momo, concentrated on finding something on an aid kit. She tried to sit and let out a shriek of pain as she felt her ribs stinging. Momo dropped whatever she was looking for to stop Sana from hurting herself and made her lay down again. "If you do that again I won’t hesitate to give you another broken rib" Momo half jokingly said "I’m not gonna ask why or how you showed up half dead at my doorstep because you still are kind of numb and I have to treat your injuries as soon as possible".

 

Sana made the mistake of trying to smile again which caused another shooting pain "We still can get that ice cream right?" she gesticulated as she could, making pauses and inhaling profusely in every word, "Right, after you recover from this, I’m gonna buy you the ugliest one" the older girl said as she approached to Sana’s open wound with a needle on her hand and thread on the other one. "I always imagined you as a hot doctor with a scalpel and stuff but now that I think about it, i guess not" Sana said gulping and knowing what was coming, "Maybe if you hadn’t dropped dead at my doorstep this wouldn’t have happened" Momo’s eyes softened as she kissed Sana’s forehead "Uh, you should grab onto something because i can assure you this is gonna hurt"

 

 

It wasn’t a surprise Sana fainted the moment the needle made contact with her skin, after Momo finished stitching the wound she carried her to her bedroom so she could have proper rest. Sana woke up a few hours later just in time to see Momo putting a bowl of soup next to her, she didn’t say anything and remained silent as she watched the older girl checking her temperature, she unconsciously leaned to the touch when she caressed her cheek, "I was planning on hitting you when you woke up for worrying me so much but now that I see you I can’t do it" Momo said laughing "before you explain everything to me, please answer Jeongyeon’s texts because she’s gonna explode your phone"

 

_Fifty-three texts from Jeongyeon_

_Twelve missed calls from Jeongyeon_

_To: Jeongyeon_

_Flew off my skateboard on my way to Nayeon’s house, a few broken things, nothing more. I’m with Momo right now, it’s not what you’re thinking btw, I ended up being her first patient. Talk to you later._

Putting the phone next to her, Momo helped her sit properly on the bed doing her best to not to cause her any pain, after that, she gave Sana the soup and stared at her. "I’m not gonna feed you if it’s that what you’re expecting" Sana laughed and hit Momo’s shoulder softly "sleep with me?" said in response, Momo frowned after looking at her and Sana's clothes and said "Let me find clothes for both you and me because i’m not a big fan of being covered in blood... specifically yours"

 

 

A few minutes later, after helping her change her clothes and leaving after she finished the soup, Momo came back from washing the dishes, laying next to Sana, she snuggled closer to the older girl as much as she could, ignoring the wailing from her ribs, she rested her head on the shorter girl’s chest, her heart beating softly.

 

"You know, I flew off my skateboard on my way to Nayeon’s house, I think you’re the only one who doesn’t know, but I’m really unpunctual" Sana said looking at Momo who raised an eyebrow "I’ve been trying to change that since I met you because I don’t wanna make you wait... like ever" she continued, frowning "I was late to lunch with my friends so I kept speeding up, until I heard your ringtone and I lost balance... I think you know the rest of the story" Momo tried really hard to not to laugh while Sana was telling her story, until she looked straight at her and couldn’t help but cackle.

 

Sana was about to complain but Momo didn’t give her time, kissing her softly, the taller girl forgot about her ribs, the wound across her face and even her jaw, that thank god hurt way less than when she arrived to her lover’s house. "I love you so much but please try to turn off your phone when you skate, I would hate seeing you become my first regular patient" Momo said caressing Sana’s hair gently, the japanese girl nodded in response and went back to her initial position.

 

 

Sana decided that it was an excellent day, injuries and everything, she didn’t care because at the end of it, she still had her lover’s arms wrapped around her, feeling warm and safe, she fell asleep with that thought on her mind.

 

 

 

 


End file.
